


Heated - Short Cute Heat Smut

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angels, Demons, F/M, Male Heat, Monster Heat, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Rocker, a half demon, ends up in heat and locks himself in his bedroom.Silver, his half angel girlfriend, helps out.Alice and Malevent are annoying af.This is not directly connected to any fandom, just a little story I wanted to share, (is that allowed?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made and is not directly connected to any Fandoms.
> 
> There is Sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey guys, have either of you seen Rocker?” Silver asked the two people on the couch, her friends Alice and Malevent, as she came down the stairs, “I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. I'm starting to get a little worried.”  
Alice chuckled a bit, in that sinister, maniacal way she often does when plotting or anytime, really.  
“I haven't seen him. Maybe you should go outside and look.”  
Malevent rolled his eyes.  
“You just want her out of the house, Alice.”  
“Well, yeah. Why else would I tell her to go outside?”  
Silver had grown inpatient. Ceasing her foot tapping, she yelled, which is something she rarely does.  
“Have EITHER OF YOU seen my FLIPPIN BOYFRIEND?!?!?!”  
Though shocked, Alice couldn't resist the opportunity.  
“I didn't know he knew how to flip. Maybe he can teach me.”  
Silver’s hair flickered a pinkish color, a color it only turns when she is enraged. Malevent sighed and stood.  
“Yesterday, he claimed he was feeling warm and went to lie down,” Malevent shrugged, “he hasn't come out of his room since.”  
Silver took a deep breath, glared at Alice who was still sitting on the couch, then exhaled.  
“Thank you, Malevent. I will go and knock again. Enjoy yourselves.”  
At this, Silver began to walk back up the stairs and Malevent sat back down on the couch.  
“I don't know why you have to push her buttons like that.”  
“Aww, come on! I gotta have a little fun.”  
A bit of silence took over.  
“Malevent, unless you wish to lose that hand, I suggest you remove it from my pants.”  
“Aww, come on. I gotta have a little fun~.” 

\-----x-----

Silver stood in front of Rocker’s door, a nervous air around her. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped before making contact.  
_“If he didn't answer before, how do I know if he would answer now?”_ Her worried thoughts were beginning to take over, something that she really didn't like.  
A sob came from the bedroom, snapping Silver to attention. Mal had said that he was feeling warm last night. Maybe he was sick or…  
Oh.  
OH.  
It suddenly hit Silver why Rocker hadn't answered. He was in HEAT.  
It doesn't happen often, so this was quite the surprise. Being that he is a half demon, he experiences heat the same way demons do.  
He doesn't have as much control when in heat.  
Silver was suddenly conflicted.  
She wanted to help him, but she knew that he was only hiding because he was afraid of hurting her. Rocker might not be able to control himself at the moment, which means he very well could.  
If his heat is dealt with, he can normally get over it within a few hours. You can thank his human half for that.  
If not, days. In that time, he also won't sleep, eat, or interact with anyone.  
Silver glanced at the door again. She took in a deep, shaky breath and raised her hand again.  
She knocked gently and called out to him.  
“Rocker? I know you are there and I know what's going on.” she heard a soft breath shudder through the door, “you gotta let me in, baby.”  
She heard a sniffle and then Rocker spoke.  
“N-no… I don't… I can't… I'd hurt…”  
She placed her forehead on the cool wood, whispering soothingly.  
“Hey, hey, shh… it's alright, shhhhh. It's not your fault, baby. You can't control when you are in heat. It's okay, shhh. I'm here... I’m here.”  
It was deathly quiet before Silver spoke again.  
“Unlock the door, baby. I want to help.”  
For a moment, only silence came from the room, before a click indicated the latch had been unlocked.  
Silver pushed opened the oversized door, a rush of scents and warm air blowing against her face. She saw his tail recede from the door. He had unlocked it with the tip. Silver sometimes commented on how it looked like a heart from time to time.  
She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Banishing one final doubt, she locked the door again.  
Going further into his room, she spotted him in the corner of the room He was curled into a ball, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He breathing was deep and it sounded a bit like he was crying. His skin had a slight shine from sweat and was pale. His hair was messier than usual and partially covered his horns. His wings were pressed against the walls behind him and his tail now hit the ground in a tapping rhythm. He was completely naked, as far as she could tell.  
How long had Rocker been like this?  
Shrugging off her red hoodie, an action seen by very few, Silver walked up to his side and Rocker glanced over at her, tears in his eyes.  
She smiled sweetly. Even in the state Rocker was in, Silver only came up to his shoulder. She knew how small she was compared to him and he knew how large he was as well. She was an inch under 5 feet and he was an inch over 9 feet, even more with his horns.  
Silver still loved him.  
She lightly touched his arm and he trembled, restraint showing on his face. Silver fluffed out her wings and floated up until she was hovering over his knees.  
“Silver… I can't… I might hurt… I might hurt you…” Rocker’s shaky voice came out as a whisper, worry written all over his face.  
Silver landed on his legs and placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing his forehead.  
“Shhh, it's alright. I know the risks. It's okay, baby. It's okay. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you tomorrow.” She gave him that same, soothing mantra whenever he was anxious or scared or angry.  
Because, out of everything he was afraid of, she knew Rocker was most terrified of losing her.  
She kissed him again and his knees moved. Her wings fluffed again and she lifted herself up onto his now exposed chest, sitting on his abdomen.  
She kissed his forehead again, then cheek still somewhat wet with tears, then his lips.  
She placed her left arm on his shoulder and her right hand reached around him, brushing the underside of his wing.  
“A-ah!” Rocker cried out at the light touch, his restraint slipping. His hands moved instinctively around Silver’s body pulling her closer and deepening their kiss.  
“Mmmm…” she hummed into the kiss, causing a tremor to ripple through the half demon below her.  
Her touches started becoming bolder, caressing the soft membrane that made up the majority of his wing, brushing at the base of his wing, then moving back to the grey, skin like material.  
She knew Rocker wouldn't be able to take much more.  
She pulled away from the kiss, gasping lightly and bringing a low whine from the desperate half demon.  
She moved her body down, finally getting a good look at his cock. It was hard, painfully so, and precum dribbled down the length. It was much bigger than normal, his heat causing it to throb and stand at attention. It looked as though the slightest touch would get it to burst.  
How long had he been waiting?  
“S-silver… wait…”  
Silver looked up at him again calmly, seeing Rocker looking her up and down. She knew what he was indicating, even without him saying anything.  
She began to remove her brown corduroys, slipping them off along with her white panties. Rocker grabbed the base of her metallic grey t-shirt, lifting it over her head. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, sliding it off the front and revealing her breasts. She looked up at him, a gentle, soft gaze in her eyes. He was clinging to his last shred of restraint, his hands still resting on Silver’s lower back. She scooted forward again and kissed his lips with a feather light touch. Silver pulled away once again and looked Rocker in his eyes, his red eye lights quivering.  
“I'm all yours.” She whispered in a sweet, light tone.  
If self control made a sound when it snapped, it would have been heard a block over.  
He stood and pushed her onto to the bed with lightning fast speed, a squeak sounding from Silver.  
Rocker towered over her, his body dwarfing Silver’s greatly. His wings stuck out behind him and he pinned her wrists to the mattress above her head with one hand. Silver’s own wings sat on either side of her, flapping occasionally in a useless manner. Rocker moved his free hand to her breasts, squeezing one gently.  
“Nng! A-ahhhh…” She shuddered and moaned. He was very aware of how sensitive her breasts were and had no trouble exploiting that.  
Rocker moved his hips, rubbing his still hard cock over her folds, causing a low growl to rise in his chest and Silver to cry out again.  
“Nnnng, R-Rocker… plea- Ah! Please!” She moaned desperately and he quickly complied.  
He pressed the head of his weeping cock to her entrance and pushed forward, growling low.  
“Ah, AHHH! OH, R-ROCKER! MO…” Silver’s voiced trailed off, panting for breath through the stimulation.  
“Hmmm? What was that?” he rumbled next to her ear and moved in farther. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, already hazing over in pleasure.  
“M...MORE!”  
His eye lights flared and he snapped his hips forward, drawing out a scream from her. He could feel her squeezing him, her walls trying to force out his length.  
Rocker pulled out and slammed in again, repeating that same motion, over and over.  
Silver’s legs moved to wrap around him as he pounded into her, her speech devolving into incoherent moans and babbling. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside her, hitting a particular sweet spot repeatedly.  
“Ah… fuck, Silver… you're so tight… nng…” he groaned and pulled her closer. He used his free arm to angle her body to go even deeper.  
“Oh! R-ROCKER! Ah, FUCK! You're… AH! So g-good!” Silver could barely manage a sentence through the pleasure that wracked her body.  
Rocker suddenly shifted into a seated position, pulling her trembling body onto his lap.  
The half demon thrust up as he pushed her down, his cock going impossibly deep and causing the small body he held to arch up. A cry erupted from her mouth, suddenly muffled by a kiss.  
“Mmph! Mmmm…” She moaned into the kiss and he kept a rough pace, pounding faster and harder.  
She pulled away from the kiss and managed a few words.  
“I'M, AHH! C-CUMMING! OH FUCK, ROCKER!”  
He knew he was getting close as well, increasing his pace slightly.  
Silver’s body suddenly arched again, a scream of ecstasy rippling through the air as she covulsed in her orgasm. Rocker kept his pace, feeling the slick of her cum aiding his movements. Her body went limp as she was obviously exhausted.  
“Just… a little more baby… just hold on a bit longer… I'm so close…” Rocker murmured in her ear, and she nodded frantically, her eyes half lidded.  
He slammed in again, bringing out a cry of over-stimulation from his lover’s throat. He kept a quick, almost punishing tempo, panting and groaning with each thrust as he chased his own pleasure.  
Rocker’s pace suddenly faltered and a loud moan erupted from his chest as he came hard, deep inside his sweet girlfriend. Silver’s body shook and she cried out again as she found her second release, the liquid mixing and running down from where they were connected.  
They sat like that for a while, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and trying to catch their breath. Rocker rubbed her back gently in soothing circles and their breathing synched. Silver rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat wind down. It was a low, deep sound that always soothed her. Another moment passed before either of them spoke.  
“Are you… good?” Silver whispered, her voice tired and slightly raspy. She moved her head to look at his face and he sighed.  
“I'm good.” Rocker placed his hand on the back of her head and rubbed her hair, her eyes closing in relaxation, “I don't need anymore.”  
A calm quiet took over the room and Rocker kissed his sweet angel’s forehead.  
“Thank you.” He murmured.  
“Mmmm, you're welcome…” Silver hummed in a sleepy tone.  
A moment passed and Rocker heard her breathing change slightly. He chuckled. Of course she was asleep. He pulled out gently, hearing her groan lightly in her sleep and shifted her onto the bed. He covered her small, relaxed frame in a blanket and crawled up next to her.  
Suddenly, somebody pounded on the door.  
“ARE YOU GUYS DONE FUCKING YET?”  
“Alice! Seriously?”  
“What, Malevant? You wanna say something? I'd cut out your fucking tongue, so I wouldn't suggest it.”  
“Not before I cut out yours first!”  
“You wanna go?! I've been waiting for this for a long time!”  
“Bring it!”  
Rocker snickered at the bickering couple and kissed the top of Silver’s head.  
“Sweet dreams, my angel.”


End file.
